Talk:Angels of Acquittance
Wow, awesome article, flawed, but then those flaws are hit by coincidence, but hell. IT'S EPIC! [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 10:12, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. :D It would seem to have been deleted by admin though... :'( do you know about the spacemarine painter site, the bolter and chainsword? Doombringer99 22:15, September 25, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 I do, it just got deleted when it glitched or w/e happened with it. Thank you for telling me about it again. :) Oh, ya, best painter iv ever seen, and your welcome. =] Fleet Space Marine Fleets are extremely specialized after the Heresy. They don't use Imperial Navy ships, and their own ships are specialised for planetary assault and bombardment, and defending themselves from enemy attacks while doing so. As such, they're tough, and carry heavy main guns (Battle Barges have Bombardment Cannons that fire Magma Bombs), but the engines on their heaviest ships, the Battle Barges, are extremely underpowered and consequently, the Battle Barges are quite slow and better suited to taking a solid position and fighting from there. Strike Cruisers are more versatile and very quick by comparison, able to trade broadsides with most other Heavy Cruiser types, but they're not as well equipped for smashing things to bits from orbit. Chapter Fleets generally consist of about three Battle Barges (Chapters who're ridiculously overstaffed like the Black Templars may have more) and about nine to twelve Strike Cruisers. They use Imperial Navy frigates and escorts, as well as Imperial Navy support and supply ships. While the ship types aren't really the kind Space Marines use, your fleet isn't ridiculously oversized. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 12:28, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Heheheh... over-sized fleet... heheheh.... KuHB1aM 13:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Lol I didn't even comment on the article. Nice work, Patriot, apart from the format structure. KuHB1aM 13:03, September 27, 2009 (UTC) It's not really oversized, considering I've never seen a definitive number for frigates in Space Marine Fleets. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:10, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :I's my understanding that here is no limit on the number of frigates a Capter can havee, but they're limited to three battle barges max. Lol I was referencing to my own fleet. KuHB1aM 13:12, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, lolfail by me then. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:19, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Patriot398: Woah, dude; a Chapter is limited to three battle barges; that's like Marines 101; any more, and you get the Navy and the inquisition, and Emperor-alone-knows who all else all up in their business.--Jochannon 12:24, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Didn't even see that post till now, thanks Jochannon, fixing it now Patriot398 16:57, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :No problem, man; try checking out Lexicanum. Thanks Thank you for the responses :) So I need to change the type of ship as well, are the new ships suited to be run by regular humans though? I'm liking the idea of recruiting the lower castes on some planets to be trained as naval support. I do kinda want them to have a larger fleet because their homeworld is kinda stuck in the middle of nowhere and it's fairly close to the Tau Empire and the Craftworld Alaitoc and from what I've read the Imperial Fleet isn't exactly the quickest responder to emergency calls. Though the relation between the Tau/Craftworld and the AA is unusually good they are also in not a wonderful position should another Nid fleet come in from that direction. Unrelated question: Since the 10th brotherhood is an Imperial Guard regiment, basically, how unfluffy would it be to give them bolt pistols then have them hop on a space marines back and have them run around together? I think I might try to craft that with one of my models just for the heck of it. Should come out fairly amusing I hope hahah XD --Patriot398 16:59, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Absolutely. The ships are crewed by normal humans, because Space Marines are shock troopers. Their abilities are wasted on ship-to-ship combat unless it's constant boarding actions and hit 'n' run teleport attacks. If they have Imperial Guard Vassal Regiments (the Ultramarines do), it wouldn't be at all surprising for them to have a close working relationship with those regiments. They might even have a small flotilla attatched to the vassal regiments, but they wouldn't have Space Marines on-board at all. The 10th Brotherhood Officers could definitely have Bolt Pistols, but giving them all Bolters and Bolt Pistols would be both costly and impractical (0.75 Calibre, that's damn big), bearing in mind that even a small Bolt Pistol is a bit bigger than a human head, without a magazine loaded (have a look at Inquisitor Models for scale, they're more accurate and detailed in that sense). //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh wow I didn't think the pistols were that big. I wasn't considering giving the IG part bolters... wouldn't that break their arms? Though it doesn't have a stock so the recoil would cause the gun to go up... I've heard about what a .50 cal Desert Eagle can do to the shooter if they aren't prepared for it I'd be afraid to see what a .75 AR would do. Just need to rearrange the fleet so I have the right vessels in it. I realize there are grammar errors, spelling errors, and the form is pretty bad, but I think I just want to get a rough draft down then after that and fixing any canonical issues start getting those things taken care of. Thank you so much once again for the help :) Also, sorry I keep forgetting to sign my name, I'll get the hang of doing so soon. --Patriot398 22:29, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : .75 Calibre Rocket Propelled, mass reactive, self-detonating, armour-piercing slugs deliberately designed to produce even more noise than conventional firearms as a means of scaring the ever-loving shit out of the enemies of mankind. And weilded by the Space Marines, everyone's favourite fanatical Warrior Monks who can punch through a human chest and grapple with Orks. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:27, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Fertility Issues I think Space Marines are infertile. And since all Space Marines are male, I don't think a pregnant Space Marine is possible. Sorry bro, Nia's gotta go. KuHB1aM 01:04, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Right but that's the flaw that makes them fertile. I don't really know of anything that would prevent a female from becoming a space marine and going through the various trials and surgeries though other than maybe chapter tradition. Sorry mate, the geneseed zygotes are tuned in to the male hormones not female, thats why theyre all male, it isnt possible for a female. Its all genetic not tradition --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 03:22, October 2, 2009 (UTC) the closest thing to a female space marine is the Sisters of Battle. There totally seperate entities though. Doombringer99 03:26, October 2, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 :That and they don't undergo the same genetic modifications. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:23, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Is there anything stopping a fertile space marine from impregnating a fertile non-space marine? Through natural or artificial means? That would result in a child having some traits if the some of the genes are transfered. Just a thought... might need to relook through the process and find another loophole :P Patriot398 17:37, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Infertile or not, a Space Marine can splatter a human head with one punch. I don't even want to think what one would do to a woman's pelvis . . . probably crush her legs off. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:47, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Artificial means? Patriot398 18:31, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :It'd be an ordinary child. The Space Marine's traits/Gene Seed are passed on through a separate set of organs (Progenoid Glands). //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:37, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Two things: 1, Run4's right; all the serious changes in a Marines are the result of implants and surgery; no changes on the genetic level, so there's really nothing they are able to pass on, sorry. 2, people have to be genetically predisposed to the treatment for all the special organs and stuff to take: so if these Marines are able to breed, it means their sons will be eligible to become Marines; this would make recruiting new members and replacing losses much easier for the Chapter. Try checking out the Lexicanum article on it--Jochannon 18:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) D'oh! alright... Haven't read anything that Squats can modify genetic code, or anyone else cept the nids for that matter, so I guess Nia has to go then... unless she's just apart of the 10th or under that catagory? Would that work? Is Jiken fine or must he be turned into a guardsman as well? Patriot398 16:52, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Yeah the idea of a Space marine baby just makes my laugh. I mean first off. space marines are created not born. Secondly: It would be a normal baby. I mean there aren't baby's born wearing tiny blue power armour. Third: Like run said, it would completely rip off a woman's lower torso. Fourth: A male can't physically give birth. Marine or not. I doesn't have a womb. I mean wheres it going to put it, how is it gunna give birth, Squat/Demiurg controversy No, man, Squats are gone. Removed from the setting by GW. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:01, October 3, 2009 (UTC) According to what I've read the Squats were eaten by the Tyranids, as seen on the page, but few pockets of them are still said to exist. Patriot398 18:14, October 3, 2009 (UTC) "Only a few scattered and embittered remnants of Squats survive throughout the Imperium"~ Lexicanum. So there are a few still around, though the time frame of the Squats on my page are when they were in the process of being wiped out. Patriot398 18:17, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Official stance would say otherwise. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) the replace squats with demiurg whoever its spelled. It would work if there wasn't the problem with Space Marines working with Aliens. Unless of course, the Space Marines are employing the Abhuman Demiurg as Menials. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:04, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Well basically. Tyranids attack a trading hub of the Demiurg and the Space Marines come in and defeat the Nids and essentially take over the planet with the Squats/Demiurg as servants/slaves. Does that work? Patriot398 19:15, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, it does. Stomping their enemies and then oppressing them using them as unpaid labour. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:21, October 3, 2009 (UTC) They aren't oppressing them they're...ummm... trading with them for protection? :P I need a link for the demiurg... Patriot398 07:05, October 8, 2009 (UTC) http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Demiurg. there ye go. Heh, sounds like some extortionist marines =P [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 08:22, October 8, 2009 (UTC) lol, if it works it works :D. So demiurg, they have advanced tech but didn't necessarily specify as to what so my plasma can stay and I'm going to assume they have as good or better hydroponics as the Squats had before they were eaten and the Imperium, ie GW, decided to blacklist them. Is it reasonable to assume the Demiurg would establish a trading world or would I need to go with something like, suck into a warp storm and spit out in the system with a damaged ship? Patriot398 22:19, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Could go with Space Marines shot 'em down while they were chewing up the resources on an Imperial World, beat the survivors to a pulp, handed their stuff over to the Mechanicum, sterilized them and then turned them into slave labour. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 22:24, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Actually they specialize in Ion tech. which i'm sure the mechanicum would be scrambling to get their hands on [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 22:26, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Their ships. The Mechanicum is interested in their drives. Even a damaged Stronghold ship would put the Mechanicum in a deep debt to you. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 22:28, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :I'd rather Find an working STC [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 22:35, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::That's an obvious up, but if you can't get an STC Schematic, go for the abhuman tech. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 22:37, October 8, 2009 (UTC) hmm... eh, given the marines at the time of the arrival at Esoterra were exclusively chaos marines I don't think showing up at an Imperial World would be a good place since they would be fairly well known in the Imperium from reports and would kill the shroud of secrecy around the chapter I'm hoping to create. Ion tech... so I'd pretty much have to figure out/create ion rifles to replace plasma guns. Not too keen on that but it's do-able. I'm not sure I want Imperium folks gathering around esoterra tho... Esoteric: belonging to the select few. Also given the Chapter Master is an abhuman and the Grand Master Librarian isn't human either... I don't think the inquisition would look favorably on them, though Ryskin would remind them of sanguinius b/c of the wings. Would they consider him a mutant because of that? And he's a psyker no one really knows about... of course the Imperium at large has no idea about that... actually no one except Lucio and Ryskin themselves know since Lucio always travels in specially built power armor (a "prototype") and Ryskin only appears at ceremonies and in critical battles.Patriot398 23:56, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I've gone through and changed the Squats to Demirug and have edited the enhanced plasma to being ion tech. Also changing the homeworld to being a trading post. Patriot398 22:29, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, i may do something similar with my wildhammer demiurg, may change the name too--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:34, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Chapter Master/Librarian More heresy has been posted. Just remember that I'm not making an Ultramarines chapter. Have at it. Patriot398 06:21, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and once I get everything on there and okeydokey I'm going to need some serious help with the format... it's poorly organized I think and I realize it but... I don't really know how to fix it much. Patriot398 17:24, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Should I copy and paste Bolshacks convo onto his chapter page and delete it on here? Would be more convenient to find for yall to reference I think. Patriot398 17:25, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Go for it. And change the bit with the Squat Chapter Master. A Chapter Master needs to be a Space Marine approved by other Chapter Officials. No way in hell an abhuman would get in, never mind one whose race is known to associate with the Tau. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:30, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ...What Chapter officials? There weren't any officials at that point, just marines being lead by visions...essentially anyway. Keep in mind that Lucio didn't have a body for a period of time and had direct orders from the Lion himself and he jumped into the first thing he could get which happened to be a Demiurg. I guess its still a squat on the page... thought I fixed all that. I guess I could just have him find a random fallen Marine...Patriot398 18:46, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Mostly other Captains. The likes of the Chief Librarian and Master of Sanctity would also definitely have a say. And it does say Demiurg on the page, not Squat. That was my mistake. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:53, October 11, 2009 (UTC) The chief librarian didn't come along till a bit after this... I need to workout the whys on Ryskin anyway. master of Sanctity? help... Patriot398 19:09, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Master of Sanctity is the Head Chaplain. And there had to be a predecessor before the dude with the wings (who'd be killed for being mutated). //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:22, October 11, 2009 (UTC) When you figure out how to kill a several billion year old angel of death, one that has slain a C'tan in battle, let me know. If that was the case anyway wouldn't Sanguinius have been killed in the Imperium for being a mutant? And seeing some of the stuff Marines get put into them aren't Marines themselves mutants? It isn't normal to spit poison... Umm, let me put this out there once again. When all the forces arrived at Esoterra they were all regular marines who were promoted after the fact so it is kinda difficult for their to have been a precursor and Master of Sanctity before he became a demiurg which happened during the battle for Esoterra against the 'Nids. Patriot398 19:28, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Sanguinius was running around before the Imperium began to connect Chaos and mutation. Space Marines aren't mutated by Chaos, they're genetically engineered. As for the Angel of Death thing, that'll need a change too. And any Anti-Daemon weapon, Psycannon, Force weapons etc etc could do it, as would psychic power. And the Angel of Death thing, just no. Spirits and the like get eaten in the Warp, where they live. Killing a C'tan, no. They reform their bodies, and with a few exceptions, they consumed each other, and have only reawakened recently, so it wouldn't have been running around for your Angel of Death to kill. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:32, October 11, 2009 (UTC) He isn't a spirit, he's an angel in physical form and he's been around long enough for the C'tan. I believe the C'tan were around when the Old Ones were which is a relatively short time ago for him if my timeline is correct (several million years I believe) The warp is where demons live, i think if there was an angelic/heavenly state it would be situated elsewhere than the warp and if it must be the warp seeing as demons come out of the warp from time to time via ritual or other reasons what is to keep him in the warp is a ritual was completed by say a saint or something intentionally or not? Although intentionally wouldn't make any sense since the Imperium hates warp stuff generally so it would have to be unintentionally or perhaps the Emperor himself given I believe he is supposed to be as old as humanity and may have had dealings with him. Also, isn't the Warp relatively new? Didn't it open up after certain events took place? From the little bit I've constructed based on limited knowledge Ryskin was merely an average reaper cutting out and transfering the souls of various races until something happened (refusal of an order perhaps?) and was condemned to physical form, which would have transfered him to no longer being a spirit and thus no longer needing to be contained by the warp. Seeing as the Emperor has had many manifestations/reincarnations/long life and wisdom he may have knowledge of him. Patriot398 19:45, October 11, 2009 (UTC) The Warp has been around as long as the physical universe. It was calmer in the past. And Angels don't exist in 40k. The astral plane is not a nice place. The Warp does not have nice or heavenly places. They're all horrible places where souls are tormented for eternity and/or eaten by big Daemons with strong Warp Presences. In short, it's not in keeping with the Universe and really should go. And by eaten in the Warp, I mean swarmed and devoured because he'd have a strong Warp Presence, like a psyker. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:51, October 11, 2009 (UTC) the warp "opened up" after the fall of the eldar, when the eye of terror came into existance.. several million years ago.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:52, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :About Ten Thousand actually. But the Warp was around a lot longer than that. There are Daemon Princes older than that. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:00, October 11, 2009 (UTC) i know, but he said when did it first "open up"--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:15, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I didn't mean that it would be a nice place I just meant that there might be an opposite. Although in this case since he is an angel of death wouldn't that just make him a pretty daemon anyway? Going off of that he can fit hidden within the imperium because of Malal which according to the sister canon site states that he goes after chaos generally and not after the other groups. " To be a follower of Malal is to be a chaotic warrior bent upon shedding the blood of other chaotic creatures" which fits very well into the specific aggression of the AA against chaos, particularly Slaanesh. Besides, psykers exist within the imperium as all librarians, to my knowledge anyway, are psykers so that part seems to be a must since he is the head librarian of the AA. I see no reason why he will not fit into the universe, he's essentially a very powerful psyker that performs the same role as every other librarian in the imperium. He has a shady past but other than that how he acts in the present is about the same as any other librarian. Patriot398 21:12, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Now you're saying that he might be a Daemon? That won't bring the Inquisition down on them at all . . . actually, that's an interesting idea. I suppose it'd be a great idea for the Chief Librarian to be a Daemon. But then, that's some serious Chaos corruption, so whether or not the Daemon is a Chaos hunter, the Imperium won't be at all happy. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:19, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: And when did I say psykers didn't exist in the Imperium? They do, but need decades of training, and/or Soul Binding to prevent a Daemon coming along and eating their souls, then possessing their body and going on a rampage. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:21, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Whos a daemon?????????--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:41, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Pretty much since the other idea is non-canon friendly according to you. I'm kinda crafting this as I go seeing as I'm still a relative newbie to the 40k universe so if one idea doesn't quite work and then I try another one. Not saying this to be demeaning or anything you just seem a little irritated that it keeps changing, sorry :( For the chaos corruption, im not sure how much there will really be since most of them have been that route before but the recruits may have some... As far as the Inquisition thats why there are secrets. The Dark Angels have had the same problem with Inquisitors and Inquisition as far as heresy is concerned and have kept the Inquisition mostly off their backs from what I know. Patriot398 21:42, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :I like that idea. The Chief Librarian being possessed by a Daemon. And the Dark Angels haven't as much kept the Inquisition off their backs as much as just kept them at bay. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:49, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh, the librarian, makes sense, a bit. he could've been posessed when he was in training and learnt to control it.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:54, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm still thinking in terms of him being a daemon of malal rather than being possessed by malal. Sorry I hadn't seen your post Bolshack. I vaguely remember reading that the DA won't fight alongside an inuisitor for their reasons, but I can't seem to find it in my codex... was that true? Patriot398 22:00, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Malal. malal. that name sounds familiar--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:02, October 11, 2009 (UTC) chaos god that fights other chaos forcesPatriot398 22:13, October 11, 2009 (UTC) definately sounds familiar now, you from the other warhammer wiki where Malal was a primarch?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:14, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Nope, sorry. This is my first fanon wh40k wiki. Patriot398 22:19, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ok,--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:27, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Any more critique? Patriot398 19:01, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Esoterra System Yea, what planets does (your homeworld's name eludes me) have in it's star system?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:11, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :That's not entirely necessary. You don't really need to put that in, but if you want to, feel free. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:32, October 13, 2009 (UTC) *organized the talk page, hope you don't mind* hmmm.... more bases for more fighters? Does the imperium have the technology to harvest gases/material from gas giants? Also does the Imperium and imperial craft work well with binary systems and would they be able to see through the increased magnetic fields? Or perhaps I should run with a cold brown dwarf... would that help it stay of the 'Nids "radar" since a brown dwarf is the result of a previously novae/supernovae and is normally unstable for life?Patriot398 22:06, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure about the Gas Giant thing. They might harvest hydrocarbons and the like from their upper atmoshperes, but I doubt they could go very deep. As for the binary stuff, it presumably does, but I'm not sure about how all the Machine Spirit stuff factors into that. Seeing through magnetic fields probably depends on the vessel. As for the Brown Dwarf, if it's unsuitable for life, why are the Space Marines there? //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:10, October 13, 2009 (UTC) brown dwarf isnt a "brilliant" place to be, there wont be anough light getting to the planet, and thats one thing you can take from me, i'm a astronomer.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:13, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Not to mention the horrifying levels of radiation left after a Supernova. Made all the worse because an event like that would strip most planets in the star system of their ozone layer, if not their entire atmoshpere. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:15, October 13, 2009 (UTC) depends on how long ago the supernova happened, but yes Run4, i agree with you about there being no atmosphere.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:17, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Radiation doesn't just disappear. It hangs around until absorbed, such as by a planet with no ozone layer or atmosphere left to protect it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:19, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Exactly.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:20, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Like my burnin' fur quote? muhahaha--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:20, October 13, 2009 (UTC) So not only is the Brown Giant leaking Neutron Radiation and Gamma Radiation into the solar system (not to mention the possibility of Strangelets), the planets themselves are irradiated. Sounds like a great place for a family holiday . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:22, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Eh, it does clash with the Nids showing up and eating things. Although I did kinda want it to be a barren world, all the equipment/cores/forge/barracks/temple/and anything else thats important is in the maze beneath the surface anyway so I wasn't worried about the lack of ozone or the radiation since everything is buried beneath bedrock. Then the nids wouldn't have shown up either so that part doesn't make any sense. Patriot398 22:24, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Gamma Radiation will go through a lot of rock. And the rock itself would be irradiated after the Supernova. And the Strangelets, well, they could, theoretically at least, destroy the entire universe. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:29, October 13, 2009 (UTC) i agree with pstriot, tyranids WOULD NOT show up on a barren planet, there would be no bio-mass to harvest.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:34, October 13, 2009 (UTC) and who/what are the strangelets?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:36, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Strangelets are a hypothetical Strange Matter Particle potentially produced in high-frequency energy collissions or interactions (such as collisions between rays of Cosmic Radiation). If Strange Theory isn't a giant hock of crap, then Strangelets could convert Normal Matter to Strange Matter, thus producing another, larger and more stable Strangelet, which can and will in turn collide with more normal matter and convert it. And so on and so on in an Ice-Nine style disaster scenarion in which the entire universe is converted to Strange Matter. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:40, October 13, 2009 (UTC) riiighhhttttt...... oh crap -.-' --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:43, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :It's Strange Matter Theory. There's about a 99% chance we won't need to worry. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:50, October 13, 2009 (UTC) got an idea, main worry levels of how the galaxy's gonna die... 1%, strangelets 1%, Tau 38%, Tyranids 3%, Eldar 30%, Chaos 8%, orks 9%, Dark Eldar 10%, Necrons something like that.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:59, October 13, 2009 (UTC) well that's certaintly interesting about the strangelets. no novae then... didn't know about radiation, I slept through my high school chemistry class when we went over that... or its just been too long for me to remember :P Patriot398 23:13, October 13, 2009 (UTC) I cant really see either the Eldar, Tau, or Orks destroying the galaxy. The orks will eventually figure out how to get to other galaxies and attack that, the Eldar I don't really see doing it, and the Tau would prolly form a stronger united galaxy than even the Imperium could create or of course form a very factioned galaxy as it is now. Right now I'm thinking of having a fairly large, but barren system. Two or three gas giants, a few smaller rocky planets and a couple of moons for Esoterra. Is it reasonable for the AA to colonize the other planets? One of the moons is fully fortified for certain but the other 2... hmm. Feel like I have an open field to play with atm lol. What is the largest a rocky planet can get? I vaguely remember something about the max size from a how-to guide I read back in high school. Oh and bolshack, rofl at the pun in the first post in this section. If you were serious it's Esoterra. Do strangelets have anything to do with Dark Matter? How would anti-matter react to strangelets? boom? Patriot398 01:18, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Not sure about the max size of a rocky planet, to be honest. As fo Strangelets, they're a candidate for Dark Matter. And the Tau have very little chance of expanding much further than they already have. Warp Travel is necessary to travel long stellar distances, because of the massive empty tracts of Wild Space. Sleeper ships (putting people in cryostasis aboard ships and sending them on their merry way) just aren't an option in a Galaxy full of Orks and human pirates and the like who would jump on-board the sleeper ship, kill the drones crewing it, open the stasis pods and kill everyone while they were still getting sick from being thawed off. //--''Run4My Talk'' 05:51, October 14, 2009 (UTC) err, lets see, the largest known rocky planet would probably be nocturne, which explains it's high gravity, not sure how big it is though.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 10:59, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Even more reason why Tau won't be able to destroy the galaxy. Though I think they'll figure out a faster method of travel than what they've got now, they have some nice tech so... we'll see. I wonder how the Demiurg travel via long distances, the method in lexicanum seems more like a short distance travel method. Nocturne eh? I'll have to look some more stuff up about it then. Thanks. Patriot398 11:53, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :The Demiurg are an entirely Spacebound race. They have to be capable of Warp Travel to be as widespread as they are. Given that Warp Travel is 40k's Faster Than Light Travel method, whether or not the Tau have nice technology, they can't conquer the entire Galaxy until they can navigate the Warp. Which they can't, except in short (as in planet-to-planet) hops. The sheer scale of the Galaxy and their inability to use the Universe's one method of travelling it (without using a Necron Inertialess Drive) hobbles the Tau out on the Eastern Fringes. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:21, October 14, 2009 (UTC) hobbles, haha XD --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:24, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Unless they figured out another way to travel quickly. Warp isnt the only way if the Necrons have another so a different one for the tau is possible just not released/figured out. Learned today that the size of the planet is just a variable to gravity. Small planet will have higher gravity if it has the same mass as a bigger planet. Neat lecture today :) Patriot398 19:24, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :The Necron's drive is negates the inertia of the ships, allowing them to travel faster than light. Fancy though they may be, the Tau don't have the tech to do that. They're busy stealing technology from their vassals. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:39, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Yet. Anyway any other comments in relation to chapter master, librarian, star system, fleet, or the xeno relations? Would it be uncanonny to have specific disorders for a particular brotherhood/company? Patriot398 03:28, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Yes. do you have any way to defend the planet from orbit other that your chapter fleet?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:30, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Well there is the Defensive Fleet as you said, which needs a renaming, and rather often the Assault Fleet, the 3 moons I think I'm going to have completely militarized with anti-capital ship and point defense systems as well as hangers for several thouseand fighters and bombers each. I think I saw that a carrier can carry a thousand to 2 thousand small craft each so I don't think its far fetched for a moon base to have that many. I'm unfamiliar with standard strategem for planetary defense other than on the ground... I know Terra has space stations but do most SM controlled worlds? I'm fairly certain there are ground-space cannons as the Fallen Angels used them to attack the returning fleet led by Lion El' Jonson. Patriot398 19:02, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, actually, my chapter planet has space stations, of a sort link is here Azeroth Orbital Defense Platform, havent got very far with the page, i didnt actually think of using the moons for bases and hangars. and my planet has 2--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:09, October 15, 2009 (UTC) well, what else are they for besides blowing things to bits and launching thousands of little things that blow things to bits? Referencing your quote btw ^_^ Patriot398 22:25, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I've added ranks and cleaned up the organization section some. your chapter master got kissed by a chaos god? ewwww >.> --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 10:38, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :From what I hear, Slaanesh appears as whatever gets the viewer off most. As for the others, yeah, ewww would be an understatement. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) i'm thinking of it as a space marine though, space marines would probably either yell eww or heretic, and anyone else would go mentally insane just from the mention of a chaos god's kiss.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:02, November 26, 2009 (UTC) If Nurgle were a girl, I would totally ask it out on a date. KuHB1aM 16:29, November 26, 2009 (UTC) you sick minded... you'd catch a STD!--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:31, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I would probably just die, in all seriousness. Plus where would I stick it? (lol) KuHB1aM 16:41, November 26, 2009 (UTC) what does nurgle look like anyway, anyone know?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Big, fat, has horns. Nurglings and maggots crawling around in his ruptured guts. Very jolly and happy, in spite of being a host of every disease in the universe. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:49, November 26, 2009 (UTC) well then kuhblam, your very sick minded, i wouldnt want a girl that looks anything like that, alought the horns sound nice ^^--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) You'd get swine flu pretty quick lol. Lucio wasn't much for proclaiming heresy after being nearly killed by the Emperor. The only thing that saves him was a follower of Khorne that charged in as he was dragged out. At that point his entire worldview had been shattered and everything and everyone he had been loyal to seem to betray him. Lion comes back and tries to blast him to pieces, the emperor proclaims him a heretic... he had a really bad day and would been in too much shock to been very aggressive towards much anything. Yes, it would drive anyone insane hence why the entire chapter is a ticking bomb when it comes to anything slaanesh related. Patriot398 19:05, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Bolshack, I'd laugh if it was Khorne. That kind of thing goes with Slaanesh, and Khorne sure likes Slaanesh, doesn't he? --Lither 05:30, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Drones Artificial Intelligences are illegal in the Imperium, ever since the war with the Men of Iron. That's a sure way to bring EVERYONE down on these poor chaps. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:41, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Wait. Piloted Drones? That doesn't make a lot of sense. Are they remotely controlled, or are they piloted craft and thus not drones? There's some conflicting stuff here. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:55, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Good idea tho if they are piloted and not AI, cant trust robots --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:00, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking more like remote controlled. Pilots sitting in little booths like the modern Predator Drones. I don't think Lucio and co would go quite as far as AIPatriot398 20:27, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I get what ur meaning, kinda like that Stargate episode where its clones vs humans, good idea --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:51, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :The HUD machines. Nice. I don't wanna see the electricity bill with an MIU that big though . . . probably something like the MIUs they use in Titans >_> //--''Run4My Talk'' 11:40, January 24, 2010 (UTC) DBD My reccomendation? Itchy trigger fingers. You can't trust anybody. --Lither 06:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) lol necrus, I have some pretty wacky ideas that needed talking about. And yall thought you had issues with your pages :D I wouldn't say hostile, they don't like the inquisition any, but they would never deliberately fire upon inquisitorial forces, especially another astartes chapter if they didn't suspect them to have fallen to chaos or being fired on first. I think the zeal the Angels have against Slaanesh and the Dark Eldar would prevent the Grey Knights from actively going after them. If Ryskin showed up it would be a different story as Ryskin is an avatar and the Knights would kill him and put the chapter under close review and likely try and wipe the Angels out due to the daemonic influence. Without Ryskin however, who is staying well away from the battleground in DBD, the Grey Knights have no reason to attack the Angels, just wary of their fury and a bit distrustful. Then again they should be distrustful anyway as they are Dark Angels who have a history of getting up and leaving critical points undefended and keep their own counsel. Patriot398 20:26, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Wearing robes now are they? Suits them better now I reckon --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 02:10, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Yessir! Gets rid of the problem with them looking like a blob of black with red bits on the tabletop. Gonna be one heck of a project to get my entire army converted tho. Patriot398 02:35, September 8, 2010 (UTC) robes are easy to make with green stuff, but then the dark angels chapter upgrade kit looks awesome. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 02:38, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, I'll prolly be using green stuff one way or another for the tabbard and loincloth though. The upgrade kit is a good start. Still each squad is going to end up costing a small fortune to get everything on and looking proper. Tac+upgrade+ DA pads+ Tac pads. Don't want to fiddle with the transfers as they tend to slide straight off and the pads allow me to change the color. Expensive... so anyone want to buy anything? lolPatriot398 04:32, September 8, 2010 (UTC) NCF I hope I do not need to clarify myself about the matter. --Remos talk 17:58, September 29, 2014 (UTC)